The Year Of The Scorching
5,000 years before Jade Mountain Academy... PART 1 The stinging in her leg was too much to bear, she lunged toward the tiny creature. She snatched it up and threw it so hard she didn`t even see where it went. "So you`re playing with the scavengers again." Said a voice from behind her. "Mother!" She yelled. "Sky we`ve been over this." Said the angry SkyWing. "Sorry mother its just I want to help with dealing with the scavengers." Said Sky "Come on I`ll get you cleaned up." Said Sky`s mother. A while later Sky met up with a MudWing named Harrin. Sky dressed up with some gold earrings and bracelets with diamonds in them. "We`ve spotted some scavengers on the run Southwest." Said Harrin. "Good after I slay them I`ll stay in the Sand Kingdom." Said Sky. "I`ll come with you." Said Harrin. "Why?" Asked Sky "I kind of secretly love you." Said Harrin "Same especially ever since that fake date to impress my mother." Said Sky enthusiastically. "Really?" Asked Harrin. "Yes." Said Sky. 1 day later at Queen Lightning`s palace "WHERE IS SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Cried Lightning (Sky`s mother). She was so loud she woke up the entire Sky Kingdom. Meanwhile "There they are!" Said Harrin. Both of them dived down. They shot their nasty flames at the 9 scavengers. When they entered the Sand Kingdom they found a castle. A castle of scavengers. Pointy sticks were fired from all directions. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed. They flew as fast as they could over the castle. While they were above the castle they hit off and burned a few scavengers. PART 2 A few minutes later they were at a oasis. "Lets get a little to drink." Said Harrin. "yes." Agreed Sky. Later they came across a scavenger den. "Should we?" Asked Harrin. "Yes." Said Sky. They crushed the buildings and destroyed everything. They later spotted Queen Sand`s Palace. They darted down to the town and got some looks. Back at the SkyWing Palace... "Send soldiers to every tribe`s territories until she`s found." Yelled Queen Lightning. "Won`t they be kind of worried." Replied a general. "How worried can all the other queens be, I mean we`re the first tribes and queens of Pyrrhia." said Lightning. Now back to our main characters... "How do we get some valuables?" Asked Harrin "Well, I am building an army to go pillage that scavenger palace you most likely encountered on the way here, so you can do that." "If that's our only option then sign me up." Said Harrin. "First thing tomorrow." Said Sand When Harrin walked to where him and Sky were staying he found her laying on the ground. "Sky?" Asked Harrin. A small creature bent around the corner of Sky`s snout. It was holding a bloody metal object. Part 3 Harrin picked it up and started to yell at it, then he ate it. He cried at the bloody massacre on the floor. From that moment on he hated scavengers more than any dragon in the continent. this is all my fault. I never should have come with her. What am I going to do? I know I`ll demolish that fort on my own! I`ll kill them all!' Harrin flew low to the ground to avoid being seen. He finally landed and started the attack. There were 7 on each side of the fort. They all rushed at him, but they failed. Harrin started burning it to the ground. A few moments later he saw other flames in the sky. what, but who? The fort sizzled into flames as Harrin wanted it to. The next day... Queen Sand sat on her throne fidgeting with her dates. "Your majesty Harrin would like to see you." Called a voice. "Send him in." She replied. "I destroyed that fort you were talking about last night." Said Harrin "Did you now? Replied Sand "Well, I did have some help from someone I didn`t even see, but yeah." Said Harrin "You have been promoted on your very first day, good job." Said Sand. 6 days later... By now all 7 forts have been destroyed, and the Scorching Era is over, dragons now rule over the scavengers. While scavengers were being pests they are now below us. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)